Midnight Star
by HubbaBubbaBubbles
Summary: I based this off of Twilight it's pretty much the same storyline. But there's diffrent characters so I hope this is still kinda a fanfiction. I will try to make a new chapter every week so hope you enjoy
1. The Plane Ride

"Bye!" I yelled as I waved to my mom who was about 15 feet away. She waved back, a couple tears running down her face."Bye, Lacey!" she yelled back. I was leaving to go live with my dad,  
they were divoriced but it's not like it was forever just a couple months. I walked to the front desk where there was a woman with blonde hair,brown eyes,and a little short. She had a red dress on with black tights and a small red hat on. "Welcome to Express Airlines," she said in a friendly tone.  
"May I have your ticket?" I nodded and handed her the thin, long, golden piece of paper. "Flight 49," she stated "we'll be leaving in 10 minutes"  
"Thank you,' I politly replied, she smiled and I walked to a seat. It was a small room with white walls and blue carpet. There were several other people there all waiting reading magazines, books, and playing games. Then over the little microphone the woman spoke.  
"Flight 49 will be leaving shortly," she informed us "please go through the tunnel where you will be aboard the plane.  
I followed the orders. As I waited to go through everyone was shoving people oout of the way, Cramming into clumps of people that couldn't fit through the door, and yelling, and babies crying.  
All the noise gave me a headache I just wanted to scream SHUT UP! But you know I mean that's rude. A couple men in black tuxcedoes came in.  
"Make a straight line,please," one told us "And we'll lead you to the plane," the other finished. The passengers, and me, obeyed. We all walked through the small tunnel and each, one by one, into the plane. When everyone was getting buckeled and putting their suitcases and luggages away I did the same.  
I put my suitcase away, sat down in my seat, and strapped myself in.  
"Ladies and gentlemen our flight will start in about five minutes please buckle up and get comfortable," the pilot told us.  
After everyone was buckeled up and checked to make sure they were the plane took off. As we went up into the air it felt like I had whiplash from going so fast straight up.  
My ears popped I had to swallow to get them back to normal but then they just popped again. When we finally were up in the air, not straight up, my ears stopped.  
No one sat beside me two empty seats I sat in the third by the window. The whole time, for about two hours, I just looked out the window.  
The white, puffy, cotton candy looking-like clouds were beautiful it was like I just wanted to get out and jump on them. While I was daydreaming about jumping on the feathery clouds a small, quiet, female voice awoke me.  
"Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" she asked in a voice so tiny you could barely hear it.  
"No thanks," I told her with a smile. The rest of the ride flew by I was really bored but I didn't bring anything to do. About a half hour later the pilot announced the plane would be landing soon.  
The plane landed I ended up in an airport that was cod, small, and not ver crowded. I was now in a town where the sun barely shown and it was too cold out. Did I mention it never stopped raining? But I guess it wasn't so bad. I opened up my suitcase, got a jacket out and put it on then I zipped it up. With a shiver I was off to find my dad, Jake. I ran through the small airport, not seeing him. To my amazement I was lost I mean how could anyone possible get lost in such a small place?  
Me apparently. Then I heard a voice. "Lacey!" I turned around it was my dad. "Where have you been?" he asked "I've been waiting for like 15 minutes"  
"Sorry, dad I got lost," I said feeling embarassed. He chuckled and put his arm around me. We started to walk. When we go out of the building we went to his car.  
He had a very old car, he was old-fashioned. It was from 1956 he wasn't alive in that year but he liked the car. It was small and beat up it was blue on the outside and the inside was brown with soft seats.  
"Let's go," he said taking his arm off and walking to the driver's door.


	2. Unpacked

I opened the right side of the car and got in. "So how long is it to home?," I asked my father.  
"I dunno," he replied "an hour or so"  
Even though it ws only an hour it seemed like a day. My dad talks way to much I couldn't keep up with what he was saying.  
I would always just nod my head and say "yes." It was only about ten minutes until we were home. It started to get hot in the car so I rolled down the window.  
I stuck my head out so the heat could come off my face. My long,brown,curly hair was blowing in all directions and my eyes started to water from all the wind The sky was gray and alot of black clouds were forming I new it would rain soon. When I saw the old gray house I put my head back in and rolled the window up.  
The house was small, old, and it creaked everywhere you walked.  
My dad came to a stop in the driveway. He opened his dorr and got out then slammed it like he was mad. Did he not want me here? Or was he just slamming it to slam it.  
I sat in the car thinking for awhile about my mom and how she was missing me. I never really noticed how long it took because my dad opened my door in the m iddle of my day dreaming.  
"You gonna come in anytime," he asked.  
I looked up startled then I giggled "yeah," I replied.  
I dragged my things to my room the bathroom was to the right, my dad's room was in front of me, and mine was to the right side. My room was a dark brown wood floor.  
The walls were a pale yellow and my bed was all blue with white pillows. There was a red rug in the middle of the floor. The windows were white and foggy.  
And there was a brown dresser on the rug. The room seriously didn't match. I sat everything on my bed first I unzipped my luggage and put all the clothes in the dresser. I put the luggage in the corner of the room. Then I took my small make-up bag and pulled out eyeliner,a headband,some ponytail holders, a toothbrush,and a hair brush.  
I gathered them in my arms and took them to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I looked really tired My eyes were almost purple. I didn't sleep well the last night. "Dinner's ready!" I heard my dad yell.  
"Coming!" I yeled back. I ran down the steps as my foot slipped when I tried to go down the last step. Luckily I caught myself. Thank god for railings.  
I grabbed onto it and pulled myself up. My dad ran over and put his hands by my sides.  
"You okay,?" he asked I nodded then laughed.  
"You know me," I replied "klutzy." 


End file.
